1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fire door or window to prevent smoke and/or fire from skipping from one fire compartment to another, which door or window is installed in a area of a fire compartment and consists essentially of a glass pane that is embedded in a surrounding metal frame, that consists essentially of a glass pane embedded in a metal frame that surrounds it, and to keep smoke and fire inside a fire compartment from skipping to other areas.
2. Background of the Invention
A fire door of this type is described, for example, in European Patent 0 401 555 A2, where a glass pane is inserted inside a metal frame that has a surrounding receptacle groove. The glass panel thereby ends before it reaches the frame and is connected to the metal frame by additional metal edge strips that are fastened to the glass pane and function as adapters. The metal strips are thereby connected using a conventional fireproof adhesive, e.g. one based on water glass.
European Patent 0 612 901 A2 describes an edge strip for metal doors which is impressed in the lower portion of the door between two projecting legs to increase stability
A frame profile for fire doors is described in European Patent 0 444 393 A2, in which a glass pane is held in place by a strong frame profile. The frame profile is realized in the form of a hollow chamber or cellular profile and has fireproof or fire-resistant plates inserted into the chambers to guarantee the fire resistance of such a door.
A fire-resistant glazing is described in German Patent 26 45 259 A1. Silicate glass panes made of pre-stressed glass are used on the one side of an air gap between the two panes, and a reinforced silicate glass pane is used on the other side. The construction of a fire-resistant glazing of this type is achieved by a metal frame that borders and covers or overlaps these panes on the edges.
German Patent 27 42 665 A1 shows a fire-resistant swinging door in which the door frame or the edges of the panels have a thermal insulation material that extends over the entire length or width. This thermal insulation material swells under the effect of heat, so that in the event of a tire, the element automatically creates a secure barrier against the fire. This door consists of a sheet material that is not transparent and is interrupted in one portion by an inserted window.
As is apparent from the prior art described above, constructions of the type described above are no longer ideally suited to contemporary architecture and construction techniques. The current trend is to convey to the observer the impression that the structures are dematerialized and transparent, an impression that can no longer be achieved with the constructions described by the prior art.
The object of the invention is to create a fire door or a fire window that is suitable for use in modern architectural designs with glass elements that do not disrupt the overall appearance, and can be used in the widest possible range of applications.
The invention teaches that this object can be accomplished by a fire door/window that has a modular construction and thereby consists of at least one movable part in the form of a door panel or window panel, which is formed by two glass panes that are separated by profiles, whereby the glass panes extend almost to the edge of the door panel or window panel, and the profiles realize in the form of hollow-chamber profiles are connected into a frame, whereby the frame is covered by a partial enameling of the glass panes. Further features of the invention are described herein. The invention teaches that the fire door or the fire window thereby has a modular construction. The description presented below refers to a fire door, although the teaching of the invention applies equally to fire windows. By creating a basic body for a fire door, the widest possible variety of types of doors, such as swinging doors, doors with stops etc. can be created without any additional effort. The fire door thereby consists of a door panel that is formed between two glass panels that are at some distance from each other, whereby the glass panels extend almost to the edge of the door panel. The profiles are thereby realized in the form of hollow chambers profiles and are connected by means of corner connectors to form a frame. However, the frame is not exposed and is not visible from the outside because it is located in the inner area, i.e. between the separated glass panes, and in the vicinity of the profile, the glass panes cover this area of the profile with enameling. The space inside the door panel, that is, the space between the encircling frame and the separated glass panes, is filled by a transparent fireproofing agent. Depending on the type of application, it is also possible to omit the transparent liquid fireproofing agent, or in a higher fire protection class to insert a special fireproof pane in the gap. As a result of this configuration, a transparent door is created that allows the user to see through it, to a certain extent, even in the event of a fire, and thus shows, for example, that a fire has broken out on the other side of such a door.
The profile for the frame is always the same profile for the piece on the longitudinal sides and on the transverse sides, and has at least one cavity, whereby a cavity has an opening or depression toward the outside, the purpose of which is to make possible the connection of additional profiles. The profile of the concealed frame has projections that cover or overlap the edges of the glass panes used, whereby the edges of the glass panels have a recess so that they can hold an additional profile which functions as an edge or cover profile. This edge profile is pressed into the opening or the groove of the first hollow chamber of the surrounding profile, and thus essentially securely covers the terminal area of the glass panes with its projections. In its center area, the edge profile has a T-groove that can hold seal elements. The curve of the edge profile in the outer area has a crowned or spherical external contour on a door with a stop, although other realizations are conceivable. Fireproof laminates, sheets, or plates can also be integrated into this external contour. In the event of a fire, the fireproof laminates are designed to swell as a result of the elevated temperature and thus guarantee a sealing of the door panel against the surrounding door frame.
A fire door of the type claimed by the invention can thus be prefabricated from a concealed surrounding frame and two glass panes made of single-pane safety glass. If, in addition to the realization or the door with an edge profile as described above, the door is to be used in a different application, for example as a door that has a stop, a profile with a different configuration can be used which is then inserted into the opening of the hollow chamber and also covers the edges of the glass panes, but also has a deflecting leg that acts as a stop for the door panel in the door frame.
It is also conceivable, however, that the stop leg is not molded or shaped onto the door directly, but that an additional profile is used that, in its external area, has at least one and preferably two T-grooves, whereby a seal can be introduced into one of the T-grooves and an appropriately shaped stop profile can be introduced into a second T-groove.
The profiles used can be made of plastic or light alloy. Appropriate hardware or fittings are thereby introduced inside the profiles to guarantee the proper and smooth operation of a fire door of this type. Door panels of this type can be realized both as single-panel and as double-panel side-hung pivoting or casement doors, or as swinging doors.
The above-discussed embodiments of the present invention will be described further hereinbelow. When the word xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d is used in this specification, the word xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d includes xe2x80x9cinventionsxe2x80x9d, that is, the plural of xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d. By stating xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d, the Applicant does not in any way admit that the present application does not include more than one patentably and non-obviously distinct invention, and maintains that this application may include more than one patentably and non-obviously distinct invention. The Applicant hereby asserts that the disclosure of this application may include more than one invention, and, in the event that there is more than one invention, that these invention may be patentable and non-obvious one with respect to the other.